


The Young Woman and the Anomaly

by Writedontbite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writedontbite/pseuds/Writedontbite
Summary: Post s6e09. Clarke and Josephine need to be separated, and Gabriel has an idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my debut of writing fanfic. I hope you guys like it, or if you don't like it, have ideas on how I can improve!
> 
> also, I plan to write the second (last) chapter tomorrow.

Clarke rushed through the woods on the bike, feeling the leaves and twigs beneath the wheels as she rode. She had hardly any time left before the walls in her mind broke down. Josephine needed to get out of her head as soon as possible, and the best bet was Gabriel. Hopefully he had received her message, and hopefully he still existed.

While she was trying to stay focused on finding Gabriel, her mind played tricks on her. A voice cut through her thoughts. “You should really give me back control, you know. At least I passed my driver’s test. Doubt you ever did.” Clarke glanced ahead to the left about 500 feet away where the sound was coming from. Josephine stood on a small hill between two trees, smirking at her.

“Stop distracting me. We need to hurry up,” Clarke growled.

“Oh, you want distractions? I’ll give you distractions. How’s it feel leaving loverboy again? How many times has it been now?”

“Shut up, Josephine.” Clarke gripped the handles more tightly. “I did what I had to do.”

“There it is,” she taunted. “The Clarke Griffin classic. You’d think that excuse would get old, but he still buys it. You always betray him, and he always comes back. Is that a kink for you?"

“I _said_ shut up!” screamed Clarke. She turned the handles of the bike towards where Josephine was standing. Her eyes narrowed in anger and she twisted the handle to increase speed. “I don’t have to justify myself to you.” She drove faster and faster as Josephine grew closer and closer, until finally, the bike went up the hill.

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the bike leave the ground for a few seconds, feeling the rushing air around her, until the sudden impact with the ground brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and looked around. The whole area was a clearing. There was a large tent and lots of wires wrapped around everything as well as a radio. The message she had recorded for Gabriel echoed back to her.

What shocked her most was the couple standing in front of the tent, a woman and a man. The first, she recognized as Octavia, looking out of place with clean hair and a clean face. The second was a dark-skinned, bearded man with a small patch of white at the top of his head, dressed similarly to the grounders of Earth.

Clarke quickly pushed herself up off the ground and walked over to them. “Octavia.”

“Clarke.”

“And you are…” Clarke turned to the man.

“Don’t tell me Josephine expected me to be in that same body.”

With that, Josephine reappeared next to Clarke. “I need to talk to him! Give me back control. Just because you didn’t want to hook up with your man doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” 

“1. Eww. And 2. Shut up so we can get this figured out and get ourselves separated.”

Josephine rolled her eyes. “What do you think he’s going to do? He _loves_ me, he’s not going to _kill_ me. Not like you and loverboy.” Clarke would have to try her hardest to ignore her, preferring to save her conversations for the people who weren’t symptoms of her melting brain. She clenched her fists and moved to stand in front of Josephine, facing the man who must be Gabriel.

“Got any ideas?”

“Just one.” He looked to Octavia. She nodded. “You’re going to have to go into the anomaly.”

From behind her, she heard the all-too-familiar voice again. “Dude, what the fuck kind of plan is that?” Although they had their differences, Clarke agreed with Josephine, relaying the question to Gabriel in a few different words.

“Come on,” he gestured out to the woods behind the tent. “We’ll explain on the way.”

Gabriel explained his theory about what was inside the anomaly, that it could show you different versions of yourself at different times. “You see,” he continued, “You are not the same person. Every time you make a significant decision, you change. I believe the temporal anomaly unlocks time to allow every version to exist simultaneously instead of combining them into one. I believe you could go in as your current combined self and leave as one of your previous versions and one of Josephine’s. It might be able to save both of you.” 

Clarke felt her heart beat faster as they walked. “What evidence do you have? Any possibility that might be true?” 

Octavia’s voice answered instead. “I went in there.”

She expanded on her statement and began to tell how the last thing she remembered was going into the bunker for the first time, showering in her quarters right after Praimfaya. “I was missing all my memories between then and now. I didn’t know what happened in the bunker or how I got here. Gabriel had to give me a serum to try and remember, and it gave me hallucinations.” She took a deep breath, her voice becoming shaky.

“I had to fight myself, the version I didn’t know. The memories I didn’t have. Everything I had done. To you. To Bellamy. To Wonkru.” Her voice cracked. “Please let me help you. Please let me go in with you.”

Clarke reached out a hand to set on Octavia’s back as they walked. She believed her. And while she still had intense anger for Blodreina, she knew that this was not Blodreina. This was Octavia. She looked Octavia in the eyes for a few long seconds, and then responded. “Okay.”

“Excuse me?” Josephine asked. “You’re trusting both of our lives to a crackpot theory. I get that this is a last-ditch effort for you since you’re dying anyway, but not me. What if something happens to my mind drive?”

Clarke finally gave in with a response. “I can only hope! Besides, you should have more trust in your man. Didn’t you say he would never kill you? This is my decision, and nothing you can say will change my mind.”

Her outburst shocked the others, and Gabriel even let out a little laugh before he sobered. “There it is.” In the distance, she could see the swirling bright green winds, the shaking trees, and the random flashes of light. “Anything you want to say before you go in?”

She decided to tell the secret she had been hiding ever since her people on the ring came back down. There was nothing left to lose. “If I don’t come out, tell Bellamy that I love him, and ask him to watch out for Madi,” she confessed, her eyes watering. 

Octavia didn’t seem surprised. She just gave her own answer. “Tell Bellamy I’m sorry.” Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, and the two women joined hands. They stood in front of the wall of green. Clarke closed her eyes, and they stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out what's inside the anomaly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Hope you like it. Kudos and comments and constructive criticism would be amazing.

When Clarke opened her eyes, she was alone and back on the Ark. It was the Skybox, where all the young prisoners had been held before getting reviewed. She looked back once to see if Gabriel was still behind her, but he was long gone. All that was left was a door with a flashing green Exit sign above it. She would have to see if anyone or anything else was here.

She walked towards the first room and decided to open the door. Sitting on the floor were two young girls playing together, one blonde and one brunette, staging fights with chess pieces. They played as the white queen versus the black bishop, with no care for the rules. Clarke wore the typical black and gray clothes from the Ark. This must be one of her selves, one of her previous versions. It was a mirror of how she viewed her childhood, frozen in time. This child had no idea of the pain she would face and the choices she would make. Before she could fall into nostalgia, Clarke exited the room. She needed to find the right version before anything happened.

In the other rooms, she encountered other mirrors. Most of hers were drawing, and most of Josephine’s were reading. Clarke could usually tell the time of the mirror by studying the subject of the drawing: her dad, Wells, Finn, Lexa, Bellamy, and Madi, among others. In some rooms, though, she didn’t recognize the subject at all, nor did she recognize the growing lines around the eyes of her lookalike. These must be mirrors from the future, she realized. 

After much trial and error, Clarke finally entered the room she needed, turning the door handle with a tug of intuition from her stomach. While Josephine’s mirror was thumbing through the pages of Red Sun Rising, hers sketched the aged faces of Monty and Harper.

She stepped closer, but no matter the noise, they stayed captivated in their work. The steps of her shoes grew softer until finally Clarke stopped, standing between the two images. They continued reading and drawing, oblivious to the intruder. How the hell am I supposed to replace myself with these two if they don’t know I’m here? she thought. Her face scrunched up as she tried to consider what would make them leave the room. She scanned the interior of the room before noticing the deadbolt on the door that definitely was not there before. 

Exasperated, she tried to alert them using the objects of their attention. She quickly grabbed the pencil, paper, and book and threw them out the door. The mirrors looked around, removed from their distraction, and then got up, leaving to retrieve their items. As soon as they passed through the doorway, Clarke twisted the lock. She leaned her back into the wall, then slid down until she sat on the cold floor, exhausted. The last thought that went through her mind before she slept was, this had better work, or I’m locked up for eternity for no damn reason. 

The next thing Clarke knew she was waking up to the bright lights around her. As she pieced together her surroundings, her heart sped up and her hands started sweating. This prison looked everything like the Ark and nothing like Eligius, the ship where she had just fallen asleep. She had no idea how she got here. The only thing to ease her fears was the fact that she was not alone. 

“Rise and shine, blondie.” A girl looked down at Clarke and extended her hand. Clarke looked up and down her body. This was the kind of girl she might have hooked up with if she wasn’t in love with someone else and lost in a new place. She pushed the thought from her mind, accepted the hand, and stood up, ready to figure this out. The girl introduced herself as Josephine from Sanctum, originally from Earth. She had no idea how they got here either, so they were stuck together. 

It didn’t take long for the two to find the empty doorway to the side. Clarke gasped when she saw it, the doorway with the Exit sign above it and nothing behind it. Just a doorway leading to the emptiness of space. The memory of her dad’s death came back to her, and she dug her fingernails into her palms. But Clarke knew there was no way their prison was real life, with the Ark destroyed and the lack of proper doors and an airlock system. If this was real life, they would have suffocated already. 

Clarke didn’t have to say much to convince Josephine, so they moved up to the door. They agreed to go together on the count of three. Josephine started, “One, two,” before pulling her through, the two of them falling in the dark emptiness of space before finally landing on hard ground. 

Their legs buckled as they nearly fell forward, but Clarke caught them before they could fall. She wanted to feel excitement from being on the ground and smelling the fresh air, but those emotions were obscured by the fear of losing her friends and Madi. She was on some strange planet, possibly Alpha, while everyone she loved was still on Eligius. Thankfully, Josephine knew where they were, her face lighting up with recognition. “Welcome to Sanctum. Last one to the radiation shield is a rotten egg!” she called, and then took off, darting between the trees. 

Clarke was confused, wondering what’s an egg got to do with it? before reluctantly running after Josephine, the only person she knew here. She was trapped yet again, but this time it was real. A real planet with real things and people that could kill her. Forced to be separated from her people again, after she just got them back. She stopped to catch a breath, putting her hands on her knees, breathing deeply to get more air and calm herself down. 

She prepared to start running again, but when she looked up, she saw four dark silhouettes standing still in the night. Clarke cautiously approached them, wondering how to make a first impression on the people from this new planet. She didn’t have much time to think before she was met with a familiar deep voice. 

“I told you I wouldn’t let you die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has ideas for other stories to write, I'm all ears.


End file.
